


Creepy Jeff

by EchoGalen



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGalen/pseuds/EchoGalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creepy Jeff was tall and busy.<br/>His hair was white, long, and frizzy.<br/>Creepy Jeff can crack a smile.<br/>Even if he's from a mile.<br/>All he wanted was a friend.<br/>Even if he was to sin.<br/>Even on the road you'll see.<br/>You'll realize in the end you'll plea.<br/>Your death is near, you'll never know.<br/>Creepy Jeff is gonna show.<br/>The last thing you'll see is his platinum eyes.<br/>The last thing you'll see before you die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Jeff

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were driving one day and found a road that was really dark and creepy. It was named Jeff Todd, and this is the story he and I came up with.

I was driving along a small, dark, road down I-State 95. It wasn't a road I would normally take, or a road that I would travel down at all, as it was dank lit and had to turn my brights on at all times, but there was an important dinner I had to get to for my mother called the family together. Whether my sister Meg would be a colossal bitch at the dinner was putting me in a bad mood, or maybe she would make fun of the haircut I had paid for. My hair always grew too long for me to deal with, and even though my mother hated it as my raven black hair was the prettiest she had ever seen, I would always cut it to keep it out of my eyes. Meg hated it, as our mother would always show me more attention than given to her. Torturing me most of my life, even though I was the oldest, she would most likely be a complete crazy at dinner.

My mind was only encompassing the thoughts of Meg and the family dinner, so I wasn't fully comprehending how fast I was going on the darkened road until I saw something flash into it a few feet away from me. Quickly stomping on the brakes, I made it a point to not turn the wheel so I would not swerve and accidentally hit the thing that had walked casually into the road.

I faintly realized I was breathing heavily when I slowly looked up to see if I had avoided the collision with the animal, or thing, that had walked into the road, but what I saw made my heart stop and the blood run cold in my veins.

There, standing in front of my car only a few feet away, was a tall man.

He was wearing something similar to what I was, though obviously for a man. A withered, lengthy suit ran the length of his torso, and dress pants ran down to likewise black dress shoes. Those shoes, I saw, had scuff marks on them as if he was traveling through the forest for quite some time. Mud caked the front of his pants and shoes, and he was looking down as if something interesting caught his attention on the road. Platinum white hair, that seemed as if he had gotten it out of a bottle, curled around his head that added in the covering of his eyes. Eyes that had a dark lighting under them, though I did see crows feet beginning to take up residence on his face.

It was strange, looking at that man up and down, for he seemed... not quite normal. Maybe it was the angular curves to his face that seemed to be the deformation. Or possibly the fact that I realized that he couldn't have walked from his car through the woods since there were no roads in adjacency to the one I was driving along. The next town wouldn't be for a few more hours, and that was why I had made it a point to fill my gas tank to the brim in the last town known as The Little Cove; but to the locals I had met at the gas station, it was called Parvum Mors. Since I hadn't taken a Latin course for the twenty or so years out of high school, I didn't heed it much thought when I gave them shifty eyed glances as I got back into my car and drove away. They seemed like a bunch of red necked crazies who got a laugh out of scaring passing travelers and I didn't care what they told me.

I just didn't care...

Come to think about it, the man who rang up my purchase was the one who told me to forget the GPS and follow another road to the town I was heading to. But that would put another hour on my already long journey, and I had not heeded his warning either. He said something about a man named Jeff; known to the children as Creepy Jeff, that would randomly jump out at passing vehicles... but only the ones he had a fondness for.

If he did come out of the woods, he would not look into the eyes of the driver; actually, I think he said something about Jeff not looking into your eyes until he was just about to kill you. The man also told me that if Creepy Jeff did appear, I was instructed never to drive right by him, but instead, get onto the other side of the already small road and pass by slowly. Very. Slowly.

Just crazy superstition... I thought.

I looked out of the windshield towards the man my conscious mind was telling me was _just_ a man who had been going to a wedding or event, and had just needed help with his car. But my subconscious was telling me to stay very still. To not move, and if I needed to, get on the other side of the road and forget about the man named Creepy Jeff.

I did exactly the opposite of what my subconscious was screaming at me.

Pressing my palm flat onto the horn in the middle of my wheel, I heard a long, drawn out blare of noise as my horn sounded.

The man didn't even move. He didn't look up. He just... stood there. Looking at the ground with a sickening smile on his lips.

My eye caught something tapping on the back of his leg, but I didn't understand what it was. So I did the next best thing, I cracked my window only slightly, and started to yell.

“Hey... you there! Do you need help?”

There was no reply. Just that smile.

“Hey!” I yelled. The quivering in my voice was maddening, but not as maddening as that damn smile and shifted eyes. “Get out of the way!”

No reply.

The mechanical whir my window made as it raised back up was the only sound in the car besides my heavy breathing. This was stupid. I was _being_ stupid. It was just some weird man that liked to scare the crap out of travelers. I bet it was even the townsfolk that set this up. Having a laugh at the poor woman's expense.

My mind was made up before I knew it. Putting my foot on the gas, I turned the wheel completely to the left, and began creeping the heavy machinery beside the man. I wanted to scare him, to show him that I wasn't frightened of him, and that I would run him over if he stepped in front of my car again.

The nose of my car was just passing him, his head still down but there was something odd that I didn't notice happen.

His smile was completely gone now.

Still creeping by him, my wheel would have been exactly opposite him at this point. All I had to do was gun the engine and I would leave this creepy guy behind me.

But then I realized that his eyes were not just looking at the ground anymore. He had not moved his head, nor did his frown leave his features. His eyes, that I could not quite see, were looking at my car, a snarl on his face.

I slowly comprehended that his arm was behind his back, his hand taught as if he was holding something he... didn't quite want me to see.

I was still watching him, but suddenly his body was like a blur, and I heard a pop and a squelching of metal on metal as I felt my right side tires explode. Without thinking, I gunned the engine, but the car wouldn't turn correctly under my instruction.

The tree was wrapped around my front bumper before I knew what I had done.

My eyes were heavy as I looked up, smoke was coming out of the hood, and I felt something warm making its way down from my forehead. I was forced to close my right eye from that liquid.

Gulping, trying to find out what was happening, I pulled the lever to open the door and kicked it for good measure. I stumbled out of the car, my legs feeling like jelly. Looking around as I pressed a hand to my forehead, I stopped dead when I saw the same man from before. That smile was pressed onto his lips and he held what he had been hiding in front of him.

A cold, deadly, sharp sickle. I assumed that was what it was called. I _had_ seen Children of the Corn practically every day of my life.

But that was a movie. And this was real life.

Icy adrenaline swept through my veins as I witnessed the man take a step in my direction. His head still down but he somehow knew where he was going.

Forgetting where I was for a moment, I just watched him advance on me. My eyes were wide as I saw him pat the weapon against his thigh every time he took a step. They were exaggerated, he was a tall man and he could move faster just by walking than I could. I knew instantly that it was that thing, that sickle, that had slashed my tires. But that was insane, my rational mind challenged, that would take crazy strength!

This man looked crazy to me...

He was only a few feet away from me now. His dirty shoes squelching into the mud. If he outstretched his hand, he could reach for me.

Something snapped inside of me after his curls moved and I saw his eyes were still pointed toward the ground. I suddenly turned my back to him, though I didn't want to for fear of what could happen, and I began to run through the woods.

Now, I won't tell you how long I was running- it felt like ages- but each and every... single... time I looked back, the man was always right behind me. It was strange... because I was running at full speed while the man... was definitely not. He was just walking, but he was always right there.

Just right there!

With that goddamn smile.

It was dark. Wet. There were roots sticking from the ground ready to ensnare any and all who couldn't see them.

Please, this is not an excuse to why I fell when I felt my foot hook under something, but the reason why it happened.

I went tumbling down a ridge of some kind. My body rolled over more times then I could count and I could only guess how many bones were broken in my body. I knew at least one as when I looked up, I could see my tibia peaking from under my clothing. Clothing that was know stained with dark red blood.

But the pain did not reach my clouded mind. No. The only thing that I could think about was that _he_ was coming. And... that I couldn't run away this time.

Something hot welled and streamed down my eyes as I looked up the hill that I had fallen from. It was too late for my breath to catch in my throat, for standing right there, a wicked smile on his lips, staring down at me... was Creepy Jeff.

His eyes bore into my own. I can not begin to fathom or explain what those two orbs looked like. It was just as white as his own hair, though he had no pupil to speak of. The corners of his eyes were purple-reddish in color... as if the vessels in his eyes popped and the blood was pooling. It was ghostly, or demon-like. I do not know. I am too afraid to know.

“Now see here, missy. Ol' Creepy Jeff won't look inta' your eyes until he's just 'bout to kill ya. So be careful!”

That was what the man had told me at the gas station.

That was what he said.

He was like a demon as he walked briskly down the hill, defying all rules of gravity. Closer and closer towards me. That sickle in his palm.

He was a demon, I thought.

_Or what I would assume she thought as I drove my beautiful weapon into one side of her throat and watched as it slightly poked from the other. Her red blood ran down my instrument, and I watched as her face contorted into that of pain and confusion as she choked on her own blood._

_God, how beautiful she looked with it coating her. How wonderful she smelled. I could have watched her for days. If we are being completely honest with each other, I did just that. Even after she decomposed before my very eyes, I stood there watching. A familiar smile on my lips as the maggots and worms infested her body- how beautiful she is!_

_As I walk down the road after she is all gone, waiting for the next potential friend, I wonder why the street bares the same name that was once mine. Oh well, maybe I will learn it tomorrow. Something is coming down the road again. I see headlights and three passengers of all differentiating heights and builds. One, I see, is a little boy._

_Oh, boy, another car! How early for a new friend to visit..._

 

 


End file.
